New life
by l1lyfl0w3r
Summary: Without warning orange fire came out of the Dukes hands. He mumbled some words under his breath then the orange fire hit Alanna straight in the chest. She dropped to the floor. The last thing Alanna remembered was Jonathan calling her name.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Tamora Pierce does.

Chapter 1

_Seizing that brief moment when Roger switched swords, Alanna lunged in, slashing the Duke's right arm. Roger yelled in fury as Lightning nipped through muscle. Making an impossibly quick recovery, the Duke Lunged back and struck. Alanna stumbled, and the tip of Dukes Roger's sword sliced down her chest from collarbone to waist._

_The special corset she often wore on place of the bandaging gave way, its laces cut though. It slid and buckled under her shirt, edges of lace strings and (to Alanna's great embarrassment) the curve of her breasts showing through. Roger dropped his blade and stood back, his eyes wide with shock._

_"Halt!" the king roared, coming to his feet. The crowded room was buzzing as he stared at Alanna. "What is going on here"  
_

_"You'd better do something about that thing," Thom advised, stepping forward. _

_"I'll explain"_

_All eyes where fixed on the Master in silver edged black as Alanna ducked be hide a hanging curtain, suddenly glad her lie was over with. _

_She slid the ruined corset out from under her slashed shirt as Thom said, "You'll have to excuse my sister, Majesties." Shaking her head over her brother's nerve, she overlapped the ends of the shirt and tucked them firmly into her breeches."You see, she wanted to be a knight," Thom was explaining. "I wanted to be a sorcerer. We traded places. I think I may have had the better part of the bargain; I didn't have to lie to people I liked and respected all these years. Here. I brought our birth papers. Here name is Alanna. We're twins"  
_

_"Who knew of this?" The king's voice was low and dangerous as Alanna stepped out from behind the curtain. "Who knew"  
_

_"I knew." Jonathan's voice was strong and clear. "I've known since the Black City"  
_

_"I knew," Coram admitted in a shamefaced rumble.  
_

_Gary stepped forward. "I knew"  
_

_"And I knew," Myles added. "I guess when Alan—Alanna—cured Jonathan of the Sweating Sickness, Majesty"  
_

_The king looked at Alanna. "What have you to say for yourself"  
_

_Alanna met his eyes squarely. "I hated lying to you," she admitted. "I wanted to tell; but I couldn't. Would you have let me win my shield if I had told the truth?" The king's silence was answer enough. "I've tried to be honest about everything else. And I can't regret what I did"  
_

_Roger's snarl of fury surprised them all. "You demon!" he screamed. "You lying cheating---"_ (In the Hand of the Goddess pgs: 256-258)

Without warning orange fire came out of the Dukes hands. He mumbled some ancient words under his breath then a blast of orange fire hit Alanna straight in the chest. She dropped to the floor. The last thing Alanna remembered was Jonathan calling her name.

"ALANNA"

A/N: Hehe. Cliffy. I hope you like it. Please review now!


	2. Chapter 2

Columbus, Ohio 

Chapter 2

Tina McKonté was a short 20 year old adult with black long hair and rich sapphire eyes. She lived by herself in an old Victorian house in Columbus, Ohio. She had grown up in that house all her life.  
Her parents had died when she was 17 years old. She was an only child so she didn't have to take care of any younger siblings after her parents had died; which she was very relieved about. Though has always wanted a younger sister.

The Victorian house held so many memories. Like during New Years Eve in 2003. Her whole family had come over to celebrate. Once the clock strung midnight the whole McKonté family had a huge food fight. There were cookies, chips, chocolate, and candy everywhere! After the food fight had settled down a bit every one started to clean up. The chocolate was so messy that there were a few stains in the carpet that no one could get out. Every tine Tina saw a chocolate stain she just laughed and remembered that fun night. It was her parents last New Years Eve.

She was never really able to sell the house and move away. Every time Tina thought about moving away and sell the house, she had a feeling that she should stay. She had this feeling often because she always wanted move away and live in Florida where the beach was. But here she was still living in that old Victorian house.

Her favorite subject in school was history. She loved learning about all the wars and battles that went on during the centuries. One reason she loved history so much was because she had grown up in a house with so much history in it. The Victorian house was the oldest house in Ohio and therefore had a lot of history.

Tina had a room full of artifacts that her family had kept over the centuries. She loved going in there as a little girl and listen to her grandfather tell her stories. Each artifact had its own unique history.  
One day when she was still a little girl she went exploring in the History Room (the room full of artifacts) and she came across a red shield with a gold lioness on the front. She didn't know who it belonged too and the history that went with it because by the time she found it her story telling grandfather had died.

In the same room was a portrait of a king and queen that she kept covered up. She doesn't know their name because there wasn't a name plate under the picture explaining who they were. She found that quite weird because all the other portraits she had of kings and queens (she had a long history of kings and queens in her family) had a name plate. When her parents where still alive they kept this particular painting in the Family Room. Every time she went in that room and saw the painting she had a strange feeling crawl up her spine that she hated very much. When her parents died the fist thing she did was take it off the wall and put it in the History Room and cover it up with an old dusty cloth

If Tina had been born centuries ago, she would have been a royal. Her ancestors were kings and queens of a long forgotten county. Through the years this country fought many wars to keep its self free. In the end it was over thorn by the neighboring countries. As the centuries passed her royal line became nonexistent. It didn't mean that she didn't think about royalty often and how it would have been today had the old country still been in power.

One day, Tina was jogging along the bike paths in Columbus near her home. She was so preoccupied listening to her MP3 player and jogging that she almost ran into some one.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" As Tina said this she took a second to examine the person she almost sent to the doctors. She was short redheaded girl with what seemed to be…violet eye? Where have I've seen a person with violet eyes befo- She was interrupted by the girl responding to her previous question.

"I think…I'm alright," she said with a confused look on her face. "Do you know where a pub is"  
"A pub? You have to be 21 to be able to drink. You don't look 21."

"A drink? I don't want a drink. I just want to lie down and rest."

"Oh, you mean a hotel! Well, there are many hotels here in Columbus. Any kind that you prefer?"

"One that then I wake up I'll know who I am."

"Um… I don't think we have that kind of hotel. If you want you can stay with me. It would be a whole lot cheaper."

"Ok. Where are your chambers?"

"Chambers? Oh, you mean my room. Well, my room is in my house and my house is just down the street. C'mon. Follow me." So Tina led the way to her 'chambers.  
-  
Corus, Tortall

Jonathan watch has as his love fell to the floor.

"ALANNA!" he screamed. NO! She can't die. She can't die! He thought. He got out of his chair and walked toward Alanna not caring about what others were thinking.

"Jonathan! What do you think you are doing?" King Roald asked.

"I refuse to just stand here and watch Alanna lie there!" he yelled pointing to Alanna's body while he was talking.

He turned his eyes to the area that laid Alanna's body though when he looked there, it was gone! All that was there was Lightning and Duke Roger smiling evilly.

"Where's Alanna?" Jonathan shouted to Roger who just stood there still smiling. When Roger didn't answer, Jon ran up to him, backed him up to the wall with his sword touching his neck.

"What… did… you… do… with… her?" he demanded slowly but furiously.

"Dear cousin, why she is not dead, but only gone to the future," he explained with the same evil smile on plastered on his grim face.

The future? Jonathan thought with a confused expression on his face.

"How to you get her back? Tell me now or my sword will 'accidentally' slip and cut right through your throat. Tell me NOW!" Jonathan ordered.

"Why would I tell you? You might bring her back then she'll ruin all my plans. Now we can't have her-" He never got to finish his sentence for Jonathan's sword cut through the Duke's throat. Roger dropped dead to the floor. Blood everywhere.

Alanna, I'll find you. Don't worry. I'm coming. Jonathan thought has he stormed out of the Great Thorn Room leaving Court to whisper about the day events. There will be plenty of gossiping tonight!

-  
A/N: There. Roger is dead! Yay! Now that Roger is dead, writing the rest of the story will be easier. Jonathan may have been a little high headed but his cousin just sent his lover to the future! How would you feel if the person you loved disappeared? Wouldn't you want to kill the person who did it? Well anyway, I hoped you like the new version of chapter 2.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. TP does. I only own Tina!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 3

When Tina and the girl got to the Victorian house, Tina led her new guest to a spare bedroom. The room had one twin sized bed next to a window. The walls were painted white like the rest to of the house. The bedroom had a connecting bathroom. The girl gasped when she saw the toilet and sink. She kept on flushing the toilet and turned the water on and off. Then she was really amazed when she saw the shower. She screamed when she turned it on and steaming hot water came out from above her. Tina couldn't help but laugh. Finally, when Tina had stopped the girl from almost breaking the light switch she was able to get the girl to bed and rest.

"_Halt!" someone roared. He had a crown on his head. "What is going on here?" _

_All the eyes in the room were on a boy with red hair and violet eyes. Wait… It wasn't a boy. It was a…GIRL! You could tell by the curve of her breast that were showing through a cut in her shit. A boy who seemed to be the girl's twin came out of his seat and said,_

"_You'll have to excuse my sister, Majesties. You see, she wanted to be a knight," he seemed to be explaining. "I wanted to be a sorcerer. We traded places. I think I may have had the better part of the bargain; I didn't have to lie to people I like and respected all these years. Here. I brought our birth papers. Her name is Alanna. We're twins."_

"_Who knew of this?" The man who said this seemed to be the king since everyone was calling him 'Majesties'. A tall muscular man stood up. He had coal black hair and sapphire eyes. He must have been the prince since he was sitting with the king and he was wearing royal clothing._

"_I knew." His voice seemed to be strong and clear. "I've known since the Black City."_

_Then an older man stood up. He had a shamefaced look on his face._

"_I knew." _

_Another man stepped forward. He was also muscular and very large. _

"_I knew."_

_Then another older man stepped forward. He had shaggy hair._

"_And I knew. I guess when Alan-Alanna-cured Jonathan of the Sweating Sickness, Majesty." The king looked at the girl who's named appeared to be Alanna._

"_What have you to say for yourself?"_

"_I hated lying to you," Alanna started. "I wanted to tell; but I couldn't. Would you have let me win my shield if I had told the truth?" The king didn't answer. "I've tried to be honest about everything else. And I can't regret what I did." _

_Then a man behind Alanna snarled with fury._

"_You demon!" he screamed. "You lying cheating—" (ITHOTG pg: 257-258. It's not word for word but you get my point) then orange fire came out of his hands and struck Alanna her in the chest. She fell to the floor. Then the prince stood up and shouted,_

"_ALANNA!" _

That was when the girl woke up. She sat up and reviewed what she just saw.

"Whoa. What was all that about? Why did that Alanna girl look just like me?" she asked the night. "Was that suppose to mean something?" She decided that she would tell Tina about her dream in the morning. For now, she wanted to lay back down. The bed felt very warm…

Tina was already in the kitchen when the girl arrived.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Tina asked as she was drinking milk. The girl only nodded her head in response. "I've been thinking. I don't have anything to call you. I mean, I just can't say 'hey you! Come here'. People will think I'm weird. So, what do you want to be called while you're staying with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe Alanna. I had this dream and this girl named Alanna was in it." The girl then explained her dream, making sure not to leave any important stuff out.

When the girl was done talking, Tina was thinking. _This story sounds kind if familiar. Where have I heard it before…_?

"Interesting. All right. So you are now officially Alanna. So, Alanna…what do you want to do first? Tour of the house or eat?"

"Hmm… I think I'll eat. I'm starving."

"Good choice. Ok… what do I have to eat," Tina thought out loud as she was searching her cupboards for something to eat. When she found no cereal… (_I need to go shopping soon),_ she cooked eggs and toast. Alanna was amazed by the stove. If it hadn't been for Tina, Alanna would have needed an ice pack.

When Tina got out the toaster Alanna was supper amazed by that.

"What does it do?" Alanna asked when she saw Tina put bread in it.

"It makes the bread all toasty. Hence the name 'toaster." When the bread popped out of the toaster, Alanna jumped off the ground about five feet in the air.

"Wow! That was so cool! Make it do it again!" So Tina put two more piece of bread in the toaster…

"Mithros, that is sweet!"

"Huh? Who is Mithros?" Tina asked when Alanna cooled down a bit after seeing the bread pop out of the toaster. Though, Tina knew who Mithros was, she just hadn't heard the name since her grandfather told her stories about the god.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I said it. It just kind of came out."

"Ok… Well breakfast is ready," Tina announced as she gave Alanna a plate full of eggs and toast.

"Mmm! This is really good. I love it," Alanna said as she gobbled her food. Soon Alanna was all done. Tina still had to finish her toast.

"Hurry up! I want to see the rest of your house. Your house is huge. What's this?" Alanna pointed to a brown stain on the wall.

"Oh, that's a chocolate stain. Back in 2003, my family came over for New Years and we had a food fight. That is the result we got after we clean up. If you look closely you can find a lot more threw out the house," Tina explained as she was eating her last piece of toast. When she ate the last piece she said,

"Ok. I'm done. Time for the grand tour!" Tina and Alanna both laughed.

Tina showed Alanna the main floor. On the main floor were the Family Room, Kitchen, Living Room and the Diner Room. The upper lever contained a few bedrooms and the History Room. Tina just walked past the History Room explaining that room was for the end. Then came the third and final floor. This floor again had few spare bedrooms and a Play Room. Alanna found the Play Room the most exciting. In the Play Room were a Television, couches and a computer. Alanna loved to turn the T.V on and off. Tina found that Alanna loved to turn things on and off. Alanna then went over to the computer.

"Oh! What's this?" Alanna asked has she stared into the monitor.

"That's a computer. It's a big box that has the internet," She explained as she turned in on.

"What's internet?"

"Um…How do you explain internet? Well, you can play games, listening to music and talk to your friends on the internet."

"Wow. Can I listen to some music?"

"Sure. Hold on." Tina clicks on the internet button and type a bit and soon there was music coming out of the computer.

"I've never heard this before, but I like it." Alanna started to dance but not the dance you would dance to punk rock. She was ball room dancing! Tina said nothing because she saw that Alanna was having a good time. Soon Alanna heard a cow.

"You have a cow?" Alanna asked turning around trying to find the barn animal.

"No. My friend just sent me a message." Alanna heard some click clack noises and heard the 'moo' sound again.

"Your friend moos?" Alanna asked confused.

Tine tried to contain her laughter from Alanna's question. She had no luck. Tina soon burst out laughing. Alanna had no clue of why Tina was laughing so hard.

"No. When ever she sends me a message, the computer 'moos' telling me that my friend sent me a message."

"Oh! I see. Who is your friend?" Alanna stopped dancing and walked over to the computer

"Her name is Taylor."

"Cool. What's she saying?" Alanna started to read their conversation. Tina didn't seem to mind for she didn't stop Alanna. This is what Alanna saw:

PuNkRoCkGrL574: Hey Tina! What's up?

Historygrl12004: Not much. I met a girl yesterday. I think she has amnesia. She can't remember anything. I call her Alanna

PuNkRoCkGrL574: Sound cool. Well, not the part for not knowing who she is. That would suck, though there are a few parts in my life that I would like to forget.

Historygrl12004: I know what you mean. She's staying with me 'till she gets her memory back

PuNkRoCkGrL574: You're always so nice.

Historygrl12004: You can be too. When you're in your good mood.

PuNkRoCkGrL574: Whatever. I got to go. Bye

Historygrl12004: Okay. Bye

PuNkRoCkGrL574 has logged out.

Then there was a door closing sound. Alanna turned around to see if anyone was there.

"It's the computer. It means that my friend has logged off. C'mon. I still have one more room to show you. The History Room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hoped you like the chapter. Alanna is a little OCC but she is just learning about all the cool stuff we have. Though I do have to say it was pretty fun writing the parts were Alanna sees our modern day technology. Well you know the drill. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Tamora Pierce does.

Chapter four

Tina dragged Alanna down stairs to the History Room.

"I…guess…the History…Room…is your…favorite…room," Alanna said trying to catch her breath.

"Once you step inside it'll be your favorite room too," Tina replied opening the door.

When the door was fully open Alanna just gasped. The room was huge!

"C'mon. It's better when you step in the room." Tina pushed Alanna in the room. Tina was right. The room was better inside.

The room was full of artifacts. Most of the stuff was on the wall. There were pictures, swords, shields, books and a bunch of papers. Alanna just stood there with her mouth on the floor.

"Neat isn't it?" Tina said proudly.

"Some of this…seems…familiar…" Alanna walked over to the lioness shield.

"Who did this belong too?" Alanna asked examining the shield.

"I don't know. When I was little my grandfather would tell me stories about the artifacts but he died before he could tell me about the lioness shield. All I know is that it belonged to the first women knight and that she masqueraded as a boy for several years to get it. My father told me that much."

"It like I've seen this before," Alanna said still looking over the shield as if to find a clue.

"How could you? This shield has always been in this room. It's never left this house. Well back in 1300 A.D when she was using it. Do you remember where you've 'seen' the shield. I mean there is a collage that has a red flag with a yellow lion on it but a shield? Are you sure that you've seen the shield before?"

"Yes. I'm positive." Alanna tried to search her memory of when she'd seen the lioness shield. After a few minutes of searching her memory, it hit her! Thom!

"Great Mother Goddess! My twin brother, Thom gave me that shield right before I went to battle Roger!" then Alanna eyes got big.

"Roger! What happened to Roger? Where's Roger. Where's Thom… where's Jonathan?" Alanna seemed worried.

"Who's Jonathan? And who's Roger?" Tina was very confused but the names seemed familiar from like a story her grandfather had once told her.

"Who's Jonathan?" Alanna couldn't believe her ears. "Everyone knows who Jonathan is. You must be from the eastern lands. Really far East. Jonathan of Conté is prince of Tortall, my knight master, my best friend and my-" Alanna stopped herself before she said 'lover'.

"Roger is Jonathan's cousin. His name is Duke Roger of Conté. The most powerful sorcerer in all of Tortall. He tried to kill Jonathan and the Queen."

"Tortall? There hasn't been a Tortall for hundreds of years," Tina explained.

"What? What do you mean? There has always been a Tortall." Alanna was now very confused. Tina then explained the history of Tortall and how it disappeared.

"Back in the 1600's there was a war. The biggest war Tortall has ever seen. Thousands of people died, and thousands of people injured. In the end Tortall was over ruled by neighboring counties. A few years later the bigger lands decided to change the names of the countries and change the borders. They changed the names of all the countries to the names they have today. Right now Tortall is part of Europe. Part of Portugal to be exact. Tortall is gone and has been for a long time. I'm sorry Alanna. Wait a minute. How can you be alive if you lived thousands of years ago."

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember before I came here was Court had just found out that I was a girl and Roger was really mad at me for that so he attacked me with magic. That's it! He must have sent me to the future! It's the only thing that makes sense. What's this?" Alanna got sidetracked and pointed to portrait that was covered up. She was about to uncover it when Tina stopped her.

"Please don't. Whenever I see it I get this feeling that I really hate and I would really not like to experience that feeling right now," Tina explained.

"Oh. Who is it a picture of?" Alanna asked still curios about the covered up portrait.

"A king and queen from Tortall. I don't know their names. There wasn't a name plate or anything."

"Maybe I'll know who they are since I am from Tortall." Alanna really wanted to see the picture.

"Ok. Fine." Tina uncovered the picture and turned around so she wasn't looking at it.

When Tina uncovered the picture Alanna gasp. She couldn't believe who the portrait was a picture of…

A/N: Muwahahahahah! A cliffy! I seem to get more review when I write a cliffhanger. Review and tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. TP does. I only own Tina….

Chapter 5

Recap: When Tina uncovered the picture Alanna gasp. She couldn't believe who the portrait was a picture of…

"So, who is the portrait of?" Tina asked slowly turning around. Alanna didn't respond. Tina turned around she understood why Alanna just stood there. The queen in the portrait looks just like her!

"Is that you?" Tina asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like me and Jonathan, but I promised myself that I would never marry anyone."

"That's something stupid to promise."

"Why is that so?"

"Well, what's wrong about being married? I've never been married before but I have been in love."

"Well, I can't be a knight and be married at the same time."

"I can't see any reason why not. But then again, I've never been a knight before."

"I can't be tied down by a husband. Besides, I can't marry Jonathan. He's the prince! I would make a terrible queen."

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you both seem pretty happy in the picture and he asked you to marry him. If he known that you'd make a horrible queen I don't think he would have asked you. Alanna, even though I've only known you for a day or so, I think you love this Jonathan guy." Even though Alanna hated to admit it, Tina was right. She did love Jonathan. But queen? She could never been queen.

"Even if I was a good queen, court would want a heir. I can't go through pregnancy while I'm fighting!"

"True, well what if you stopped fighting while you were pregnant?"

"Stop fighting! I can't do that! Never! Being a knight is everything I ever wanted. You see, I can't be queen and none the less being a mother."

"If I remember correctly, didn't the Great Mother Goddess tell you to learn to love?"

"Yeah, but…wait? How did you know that?"

"My grandfather told me stories. He knows a lot about Tortall and all that stuff. So if the Great Mother Goddess told you to love, shouldn't you learn to love?"

"She told me to learn to love. Not learn to get married or to be queen!"

"If you truly loved Jonathan, being queen wouldn't be a problem 'cause you'll be with the one you love. You love Jonathan and from what I see, Jonathan loves you. Think about what I said. I'm taking a nap." Tina then walked out of the room leaving Alanna to think.

_Maybe Tina's right. Maybe being queen won't be as bad I it thinks. No! If I become queen, then I'll have to give up my shield and that can never happen! I just got it for Mithros sake! But if Jonathan does truly love me then he'll let me keep my shield. Maybe even being a mother won't be so bad…Stop it, Alanna! You made a promise to never love any man and that includes getting married! Why am I even thinking about this? Jonathan hasn't even asked me yet. He'll probably never will anyway. But this portrait says he did and you accepted. _

"All this thinking is making my head hurt. Let's walk around the room and see what else Tina has." Alanna walked around the room and saw more portraits of kings and queens. Then on one of the walls Alanna saw something she thought she would never see again ever since she came here.

"Lightning!"

Alanna quickly walked over to the mounted sword. Alanna tried to take the sword off with no such luck. She tried again. Nothing. Then Alanna remembered that she stills has her Gift! Violet flames came out of Alanna hands. She then blasted the piece of wood that was holding her precious sword. Wood pieces scattered in every directions. Alanna put her arms over her face to protect herself. When pieces of wood stopped flying, she took her arms away. She looked at the wall and saw a big hole in the middle.

"Uh-huh," Alanna muttered to herself. Just then Tina came running into to room.

"What happened? I though I heard a gun shot." Tina spotted the hole the in wall.

"What did you do?" Tina asked almost screaming.

"I wanted my sword back. I tried to get it off but nothing happened. So I use my Gift to get it off. It worked." Alanna held up Lightning.

"You can still use your Gift here?" Tina asked.

"Yes. How else do you think I made a whole in the wall."

"Well, very few people on Earth right now have the Gift. I am one of those few who do. The people who do have the Gift don't like to announce it to the world." Tina was talking very soft, even Alanna had to step closer to hear her.

"Why don't a lot of people have the Gift anymore?" Alanna was starting to become confused.

"In the 1600 hundreds, during the war, people stopped using their Gift. Why they stopped using their Gift? I don't know. As a result, less people were born with the gift. Soon very few people had the gift. I'm the only one in my family who has the Gift. My parents don't, grandparents even my great grandparents. My great-great grandmother had the Gift."

"Wow. Yeah well, I can still use my Gift," Alanna said. And to prove it she held violet fire in her hand.

"You have violet fire? Me too. Though I'm not very skilled with it. Since no one has the Gift no one has been able to teach me."

"I can teach you if you want. I have nothing better to do here." Alanna seemed a little disappointed when she said that she had nothing else to do and she didn't really mean to say that. It kind of just came out.

"Nah. You don't have it. Besides, I don't even use my Gift. I mean, what would I use it for. And yes, you do have something better to do. Getting back to Jonathan. I bet he misses you a lot."

"Yeah, I miss him a lot too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I couldn't wait any longer, so I updated. But next time I WON'T be so nice and update. Since I didn't get the 9 reviews I hoped for, this time I would like 7 reviews. I'm being nice. Please review. It makes me feel special knowing that people like my story. So………REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. TP does. I only own Tina.

A/N: Yay! You met the goal of 7 reviews! You guys even had more then 7 reviews! You guys should be very proud of yourselves.

Chapter 6

Recap: _Alanna, I'll find you. Don't worry. I'm coming. _Jonathan thought has he stormed out of the Great Thorn Room leaving Court to whisper about the day events. There will be plenty of gossiping tonight!

Corus, Tortall

Jonathan stormed out of the Great Thorn Room very upset. He had no idea were Alanna was except she was in the future.

_Where in the future?_ He kept on asking himself as he walked towards Thom's rooms.

_Maybe he can help me find her. _Jonathan was so very much hoping that Thom would know of a time traveling spell.

Jonathan got to Thom's rooms and waited for Thom.

Thom wasn't shocked when he came in his room and saw the crowned prince asleep on his bed. He'd known that Jonathan would want his help to find his sister. That's why he had gone to the library first to find a book that would help. Thom decided not to wake the prince because he needed a good night sleep after what had happened. Thom would tell Jonathan about the book when he woke up. Now all that Thom had to do was find another place to sleep….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohio (A/N: This is Alanna's second day in Ohio. Half a day was when Tina found Alanna on the streets. A full day was when Tina showed Alanna the house and half a day is right now. Though the first paragraph is the end of the full day. Just so you aren't confused.)

After the days events (almost blowing up a wall and the talk about Jonathan) Alanna decided to go to bed. Her head was hurting. She needed a good nights rest.

When Alanna woke up the next day, it took her a while to realize that she was in Tina's house. Not in Tortall where Jonathan was.

Jonathan!

Hoping that it was only a dream, Alanna rushed to the History Room. There it was. The portrait of Jonathan and her. It wasn't a dream. Alanna was a little disappointed. She didn't want to get married! Still feeling disappointed, she went down stairs to get some food. She was starving!

When she arrived in the kitchen, Tina was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Where's the food?" Alanna asked more disappointed then she was before.

"Haven't made it yet," Tina replied still reading the paper.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm just lazy."

"Well, I'm hungry so go make some food!"

"Fine. Can you at least say please?" teased Tina.

"Please," Alanna mumbled. Tina couldn't hear her.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Tina was going to enjoy this!

"Please," Alanna said a little bit louder. Still Tine couldn't hear her.

"I still can't hear you." At this point Tina was gigging.

"PLEASE!" Alanna screamed. "Are you happy?"

"Please what?" Yup, Tina was having so much fun.

Alanna started to clench her fists behind her back.

"Can you please make some food! I'm starving!" Alanna was getting inpatient.

"I don't know. Can I?" Tina knew she was pushing the limits, but she couldn't stop herself. It was so much fun!

Alanna knew her temperature was rising and she didn't do anything about it.

"MAKE SOME FOOD RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BURN THIS HOUSE TO THE GROUND!" Violet flames burst out of Alanna's hands.

"Gosh. Can't you take a joke?" Tina got up from the table, went to the fridge, got out eggs and bacon and cooked them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corus, Tortall (while this chapter is taking place, this is Alanna first full day in Ohio. The day Tina showed Alanna around the house.)

When Jonathan woke up the next day, it took him a while to realize that he was in Thom's bed and not his.

"Great. Now I have to find Thom." Jonathan saw a book that was on the table. He went over to it and picked it up.

"The Great Book of Very Complicated Spells," he read. _Thom must have found it in the library for me._ He opened the book to the index. He ran his finger down the list till he found what he was looking for.

"Time traveling on page 843." Jon turned to the page and started to read.

"I see you've found the book?" Thom said as he came in the room.

"Yes I have. Thank you."

"You're not the only one who wants to get my sister back." Jon grinned.

"I know. Now, the book says that the limit of people that can travel at once is four. Want to come along?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure. It will get me away from Delia. She keeps on bugging me and I hate it. Some time I just want to turn her into a frog!" Jonathan laughed.

"We all do. Anyway, before we can time travel, we have to pick a year that we want to go. Since, Roger never told me what year, let's guess pick a year and start with that."

"Jon, we'll never find her with that idea."

"Have any better ideas?"

"Yeah I do. I went into Roger rooms and found this." Thom held out a piece of paper. It read:

_Today, I finally manage to work the time traveling! I sent a log to the future. Now, when I have to duel with Alan I can send him to the future so he can't ruin my plans of becoming king! Since no one will be able to read this, I guess I can write down the year that I will send him in. 2006! I've always liked the number 2006. _

"Is this like a journal?" Jonathan asked when he got done reading.

"It looks like it." Jonathan started to laugh.

"Roger….kept….a….journal!" Jon said in between laughs.

"Yeah, and now we know where Roger sent Alanna."

"Ok, now that we have that figured out. When do we want to go?" Jonathan asked when he got done laughing.

"As soon as possible," Thom said. "Don't worry. Alanna is a strong woman. She'll be ok." Thom tried to comfort Jon.

"I know. But I still worry about her."

"Yeah, same. Anyway, I was thinking we could leave tomorrow morning. That way we can get a full day start."

"What time is it?"

"About 10 minutes after the 11th bell."

"I slept in!" Jonathan asked shocked. He'd never slept in before!

"You were tired. So, what do you think? Tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. Now if you excuse me. I'm going to my room and change." Jonathan stood up and walked out Thom's room. Book in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, (This is when Alanna is getting teased by Tina) Jonathan and Thom were ready to find Alanna. Jon recited some words and then every thing went black. Jonathan and Thom were both twirling around and around. They stopped twirling and landed on something hard. Very hard.

"Ouch," they complained in unison.

"Where are we?" Jonathan questioned looking around. Everything looked different. Very different. "Something tells me we're not in Tortall anymore, Thom."

"We're in the year 2006."

Thom looked around and saw that Jon was right. They weren't in Tortall anymore. There were big buildings everywhere. They were standing on something gray that was very rough and bumpy. They looked more closely at it and saw that there were little pebbles in it. Suddenly they heard someone yelling.

"PLEASE!" Then there was silence. A few seconds later the same person yelled again.

"MAKE SOME FOOD RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BURN THIS HOUSE TO THE GROUND!"

Jonathan and Thom both looked at each other.

"Did that sound like Alanna or was that just me?" Jonathan asked Thom.

"No, I thought it sounded like Alanna too. It sounds likes she still haves her temperature." They both laughed. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, when they went time traveling, they landed in the same spot Alanna had.)

"Well, let's hope she yells again so we can find her," Thom said. They both listened. Nothing. They kept on listening. Still nothing.

"I guess she cooled down," Thom announced after five minutes of listening.

"No! We were so close to finding her!" Jonathan said falling to his knees.

"We didn't come all this way for nothing! We are going to find her! Now get up Jon. You look pathetic." Thom held out his hand to help Jonathan up. (A/N: Yeah, I know Jon is a little OCC)

"I remember hearing her over in this direction," Thom said pointed in the direction of the Victorian house. Jon only nodded his head in response.

Jonathan and Thom then walked in the direction of the Tina's home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina's home

After breakfast, Tina announced that she had to go to the store and get some food. Alanna volunteered to go with her, since there was nothing else to do. Tina locked the house and jumped in her blue convertible. Alanna just stood there.

"It's called a car. It will take us to the store. C'mon. It's harmless. Just jump in how I did." Alanna hesitated a bit before jumping over car door and landed in the passenger seat next to Tina.

"See. Wasn't that fun?" Tina asked.

"A bit. Now how will it take us to this store?" Alanna was bit confused.

"I turn the car on then I drive it to the store."

"How do you turn it on?"

"Like this." Tina put the key in and turned it. The car started up.

"Is it roaring?" Alanna asked when the car turned on.

"No. That's the engine. Now buckle up."

"What?"

"You have to buckle up 'because it's the state law. Other wise, if I slam on the break, you would be flying straight into the windshield. Trust me. It isn't fun. Here, let me help you buckle up." Tina buckled up Alanna and pulled out of the drive way.

They were driving down the street when Alanna saw two men walking along the side of the road. From what she could see one had red hair and the other had black hair. As Tina drove, Alanna soon was able to make out their faces. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Jonathan and Thom!

"Stop the car!" Alanna screamed!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Muwahahahahahaha! I know I'm evil. This is the longest chapter that I've written so far! Well you guys deserve it! I know, I know. Through out the story Alanna and Jon might seem OCC. Well it's not my fault. Ok maybe a little…… I hoped you like the chapter. I did my part as to writing the chapter now you must do you're part and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. TP does. I only own Tina….

A/N: For this chapter I have to give some of the credit to Obsessed-reader. She wrote a little bit.

Recap: They were driving down the street when Alanna saw two men walking along the side of the road. From what she could see one had red hair and the other had coal, black hair. As Tina drove, Alanna soon was able to make out their faces. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Jonathan and Thom!

"Stop the car!" Alanna screamed!

Tina immediately slammed on the break, making skid marks on the road.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death," Tina said when the car stopped. Alanna ignored Tina and jumped out of the car racing to Jonathan and Thom.

"Jon! Thom!" Alanna ran up to them both and gave Jonathan a hug. It took Jonathan a second to realize who was hugging them. The red hair in their face was the give away.

"Alanna? Mithros, we found you!" Jonathan hugged Alanna harder. Jonathan never wanted to let go.

"Jon…I…can't…breath," Alanna gasped in between breath. Jon let go.

Tina just stood there confused. She had no clue who theses people where. She then looked closer at their faces. One of the guys looked like they could Alanna's twin and the other look the king in the portrait.

"And where's my hug?" Thom asked acting hurt. Alanna laughed. Even though she didn't want to let go of Jon, she let go and gave her brother a hug. Thom hugged back.

"I've missed you guys so much," Alanna said letting go of Thom.

"We've missed you too," Jonathan said. "Now that we're found you, we can get back to Corus." Alanna took a step back.

"I can't go back to Corus! Your father hates me for what I did. There will be rumors and I can't handle that. And besides, I need time away from Court for a while. I need an adventure." Jon laughed. Alanna punched his arm.

"Ouch" Jonathan said rubbing his sore arm still laughing, "Isn't this an adventure?" he asked. "Isn't this the adventure you wanted?"

"This? You call this an adventure? When I said that, I meant going somewhere and fighting and exploring! The only thing I've done here is almost blow up a wall!"

"You're going to fix that right?" Tina asked as she came up. She parked the car next to the road and jumped out. She was tired waiting in the car. "I'm Tina McKonté" Tina introduced holding out her hand. Jon kissed the top of it and bowed,

"And I'm Jonathan of Conté. Heir to the thorn. My friends call me Jon." Thom was next. He to kissed the top of her hand and bowed.

"I'm Lord Thom of Trebond. Alanna's twin brother."

"Please to meet you both," Tina said blushing.

"The please is all mine," Thom replied. Tina blushed more.

"Alanna, you can't stay here forever! You have to come back and the only way is to come with Thom and I."

"I know. But I can't go back to Corus. People will say things."

"Since when have _you_ cared what people thought?" Thom interjected.

"Since, since, since...JUST SHUT UP!" Alanna roared(pun intentional). Her hair began to slightly spark and her eyes began to glow. The _brave and mighty_ prince took a step back, while the woman's twin simply stood there, undeterred.

"Alanna, I must insist that you calm yourself," Jon began, reaching to place a hand on her shoulder. However, this action was not calming; it simply turned her rage towards a different focus. Jon flinched.

"Don't you go _insisting_ things, my _prince_," she snapped. "I don't _want_ to calm down, I don't _want_ to listen to you, I don't _want_ to marry you, and I most certainly do not **_want_** to stop fighting when I have to bear your children!" The declaration was punctuated with a glare at two of the most important men in her life.

Tina cleared her throat, wondering if maybe it was not a bad idea to call the police. This was turning out too much more complicated. However, before she could make sure that these men were who she thought they were, Jon's dazed voice interrupted.

"M-m-marriage? Who said anything about _marriage_, Alanna? Because, well, I think that I would know if I had proposed!"

"Here, let's leave Alanna and Jon alone." Tina whispered in Thom's ear. Thom simply nodded.

"It looks like you two need some time alone. I'm going to show Thom the house." Tina dragged Thom into the car (which he found very fascinating) and she drove off leaving Alanna and Jonathan alone.

"Alanna, who said anything about marriage? I never proposed! Where in Mithros name gave you the idea of marriage?"

"The stupid portrait," Alanna muttered loud enough for Jonathan to hear.

"What portrait? Alanna, what's wrong? You're acting very weird," Jonathan sounded very worried. Even though he hadn't proposed yet, he had thought about it. What life would be like if Alanna and him where married. Though he didn't think about it much because he knew Alanna would never agree. She always proclaimed that she never wanted love nonetheless marriage and know she's talking about it! Jonathan was worried.

"Nothings wrong. Just forget everything that I said. It was silly to even bring it up." Jonathan grabbed Alanna's solders.

"You brought it up for a reason. What to talk about it? And what's this portrait you talked about?"

"It's just a portrait in Tina's house. It's nothing important." Alanna was so hoping that they get off the subject.

"Well, this portrait sounds very interesting, if it says that we might get married." Jonathan laughed because he knew that Alanna really didn't want to talk about it.

"Not funny. And because you laughed I'm not even going to show you it!" Alanna turned around angry. _It's not funny! I don't even want to get married! I can't even believe that he said it! _Alanna thought has she turned around. Just as she turned around, she saw Tina's car drive up. Though it wasn't Tina driving…IT WAS THOM! Alanna stood there shock. _Thom was from the past! They didn't have cars back then! How could Tina let him do it?! She knew that he wouldn't be able to drive! _

As Alanna stood there shock, Tina was yelling out commands to Thom.

"Ahh! Slow down! The peddle on your left! Keep your eyes on the road! Hands on the steering wheel! SLOW DOWN! We're all going to die!" While Tina was yelling Thom was answering,

"Why is the stick thing pointing to 75? How do I slow down? Oh! Look! A squirrel! Now the stick thing is pointing to 80!" (If you don't get what I mean, Thom is driving 80 mph)

Tina didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She reached across Thom and took control of the wheel but Thom didn't let go so both him and Tina where driving. Tina spun the wheel in the one direction and Thom was trying to spin it in another direction so the car was going all over the road. When the car was in the direction of Alanna and Jon, Tina slammed her foot on the gas peddle and the car started to slow down but since Thom was driving at 80 mph, the car hit Alanna. Alanna went flying about five feet in the air and landed about ten feet away from Jon. Jon raced over to Alanna and Tina and Thom got out of the car and went over to her. Tina punched Thom in arm…hard.

"What was that for!" He asked rubbing his aching arm.

"You almost ran over your sister! You couldn't have killed her! She's not dead is she?" She asked the last part to Jon, who and Alanna in his hands.

"No. Her chest is moving up and down." Tina punched Thom again…even harder.

"What was _that_ for!"

"You put your sister in a coma!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Read author note at the end of the story to see why it took so long to update. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Or maybe she's just unconscious," Thom suggested.

"Maybe… let's take her to my house. I really can't afford to go to the hospital."

Jon picked up Alanna, and gently placed her in the back bench of the car. Tina was up front in the driver seat, and Thom in the passenger seat. Jon was in the back in the seat behind Tina with Alanna's head on his lap. As they rode to Tina's house, Jonathan was stroking Alanna's copper hair.

When they got to the house, Thom helped Jonathan carry Alanna to Living Room. Tina trailed behind, looking worried. The boys gently placed Alanna on the couch.

"What should we do now?" Tina asked.

"I can try to wake her up with my Gift," Jonathan suggested.

"That's too dangerous. Your magic might backfire or go wrong causing damage to her brain, resulting in memory loss, and I don't want my twin sister to forget who I am! The best thing to do is wait until she wakes up."

"How long will that take?" Jon wanted to know.

"I don't know. It could take a few hours, weeks, maybe even months."

"Months! Mithros, Thom, my mother is sick! I can't stay here while my mother is sick!" Jon retorted standing up.

"Sit down, Jon. Maybe it won't last months. Maybe it will only last a few hours if we're lucky."

Deep in the recesses of Alanna's mind, she was "walking" in a dark void. She saw a dim light out of the corner of her eye and turned to investigate. Her hand groped her waist for her sword, but encountered naught but cloth.

It was a woman that was approaching her. She seemed familiar, but there was something off about her. She was wearing a cloak, but the hood was pulled down, revealing pale skin, dull green eyes, and dry, cracking lips. Sleek black hair held strands of grey. After a moment, the woman spoke, her soft, husky voice sounding far more powerful than she looked.

"You must leave here, they are worried."

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" Alanna cautiously asked the woman, moving into a defensive position.

"My daughter, do you not recognize me? I know I do not look as I once did, but should a child not always recognize their mother?" The woman reached out to touch the ember around Alanna's neck. Alanna flinched slightly, before gasping in recognition.

"My Mother? What has happened?"

"Gods are only immortal because of the faith placed in us. With no faith, we began to wither," the woman answered, looking forlorn.

"What do mean?"

"Over the years, mortals have lost their faith in us Gods. Soon we all became a myth. This year, 2006, very few mortal even know our names. One of those few mortals is Tina. Speaking of Tina, Jonathan, Thom and Tina are very worried. Why don't you wake up?"

"I'm not sure if I want too. I need time to think about Jonathan."

The Great Mother Goddess smiled. "He loves you and you love him. What more do you need to think about?"

"I don't know. Marriage! Being Queen! Stop fighting when I'm pregnant! Stuff like that!"

"But has he proposed yet?"

"No, but the painting!"

"What about the painting. My daughter, four years ago, I told you to love, and you're doing well loving. You're 18 now. You know how to love. Maybe now is the time to go further on. More then love. Marriage."

"Are you telling me to marry Jonathan?" Alanna asked putting her hands on her hips. Alanna realized what she had just said she apologized,

"I'm sorry, Mother. It's just I don't think I'm ready to marry yet."

"Maybe you're not reading to marry, but you are able to think about what you want to do with the rest of your life and who you want to spend it with."

"I want to be a knight and fight."

"You can be a knight _and_ a wife."

"Please excuse me, but it sounds like you are trying to convince me to marry a man."

"You can choose to be a lonely knight or be a happy knight with kids and a husband. You must wake up soon. They are worried." The Great Mother Goddess soon started to disappear.

"But I still need time to think!" Alanna shouted.

"Do you love Jonathan?" The Mother's voice echoed.

"Yes," Alanna whispered. The Mother didn't answer, leaving Alanna to think.

_I do love Jonathan, but he's the prince! I can't marry a prince! I'll make a horrible queen and everyone knows it! Is that the only reason why you won't marry Jonathan? _Part of her mind asked. _Because you think you'll make a horrible queen? You know, the more you take time to decide if you want to marry the more you'll making everyone worried!_ Another part of her said. _I'm only 18! I'm first going to have adventure then I'll decide whom to marry. I'm going to wake up and figure a way to get out this place and go home._

"Her eyes are opening!" exclaimed Tina. Thom and Jon quickly went over to Alanna.

"Alanna! Are you all right?" Jon had a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alanna tried to get up but it hurt. She laid back down.

"No, you're not. Thom look her over with you're Gift. She if she has anything broken," Jon told Thom. Jon got out of the way and let Thom come over to Alanna. He placed his hands on Alanna's stomach and he looked her over with his Gift.

After a few minutes of looking her over he said,

"Her left leg is broken and cracked a few ribs. Her right arm is also sprained. I can fix all those." He then again placed his palms on his twin's stomach and healed her leg, ribs and arm. It had only taken about 30 minutes to do everything.

"How are you felling, sister dear?" Thom asked when he had healed everything.

"I'm fine."

"You gave us quite a scare! You seem to have bad luck in Ohio," teased Tina. "And I think I know just how to fix it! Cedar Point! I've always wanted to go there but I've never had anyone to go with! This will be so much fun! I've heard all about the rides. I have to ride the Top Thrill Dragster! I think you'll like that one Jon." While Tina was talking about Cedar Point, the two knights and mage had a look of confusion on their faces.

"What's Cedar Point?" Jon asked.

Tina jaw dropped. "You don't know what Cedar Point is? Everyone knows what Cedar Point is! Oh…yeah. You're now really from around her aren't you? Cedar Point is the best amusement park EVER! People from all of the country come to go to Cedar Point! My parents always talked about going to Cedar Point one summer but we never did. Now, I finally have a chance to go! That is, if you want to."

The three Tortallans looked at each other and Jon said that they would love to go this Cedar Point.

Tina jumped for joy and hugged them all.

"Trust me. You'll have lots of fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke, then I wasn't in the mood for writing for a long time then finally when I get in the mood for writing. I'm going to have lots of fun writing the next chapter with them being at Cedar Point! For those you don't know what Cedar Point is just Google it because I'm not allowed to write an address for it. School starts August 31st so I'll try to post as often as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Tina. Everything else doesn't belong to me. Only Tina! I also don't own Target and Harry Potter….or the shirts….

Chapter 9

Once Tina was done talking, she made her way upstairs. Jon, Alanna, and Thom just stood there confused. When Tina realized that they weren't coming, she told them to come along, and that it would all make since when they got there. Tina started to ask them question while she was packing,

"How long to you want to stay there? I mean, we can't go to all the rides in one day. Do you want to go on all the rides? I've heard that you get really tired after the third ride. Should we bring extra money incase we want to buy other stuff?" She start to pack. She looked at her guest clothes and started to talk even more.

"You can't wear that to park! You'll die of the heat! Hear, Alanna can borrow some of my clothes. Jon and Thom can…um…well. I don't have any bothers so I guess that means….CLOTHES SHOPPING!"

"Mithros, save me," Alanna muttered beneath her breath. No one heard her.

"Come one everyone! Get in the car! We're going to Target!" Tina announced. Tina led them out of her room, out of the house and out side.

"Alanna and Jon can sit in the back and Thom can sit in the passenger seat." Everyone got in their assigned seats and buckled themselves in. Jon was having trouble with his so Alanna helped him.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear when she had gotten it to work. His warm breath tickled her skin making her blush. No one noticed.

Besides the radio playing and Tina singing along, the car ride was quite.

"If I had more money we could go to the mall but since I have to earn my money like everyone else we're going to the Target in Dublin, because there will be less people there," Tina explained during a commercial. Everyone else just nodded not knowing what a Target was besides a red circle on a piece of wood where you aim arrows at. Still, they just nodded. Tina continued to sing when the radio got back to a song.

Thom, Alanna and Jon just watched amazed at all the buildings they past on the highway. They were all different shapes and sizes. They couldn't believe that this is what the future looked like. It was so much different then Tortall. _Tortall_. The three missed it very much and wondered when they would get back. Though they didn't want to get back soon because this Cedar Point sounded like fun. At least that's what Tina made it sound like.

"Tina, what's your last name? I forgot," Jon asked.

"McKonté," she answered turned the radio off so she could hear.

"That kind of sounds like Conté."

"Yeah I know. It's supposed too."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Long ago, there was a great war," Tina started too explained, "The biggest war Tortall has ever seen. Thousands of people died, and thousands wounded. Many villages and fiefs were burned downed. Everyone was worried about the king and queens safety, though the king and queen were worried about the people's safety. So they decided to leave Tortall forever since it was no longer safe. So they sailed across the ocean bringing supplies and everyone that wanted to leave. No one knew were they would end up. Many of the people on the ships died of either hunger or sea sick. They were on the ship for a long, hard six months. At then end of the sixth month, they saw land. Everyone started to feel safe when they saw land. When the ships hit land, people decided to change names incase if unwanted people had followed. The Conté line changed their name to McKonté. They started to build villages and fiefs and make a living. Oh yeah, they ended up here in the US incase if you wondered. So technically I'm a Conté. That's why I have the black hair and sapphire eyes."

No one spoke when Tina was finished. They were still taking in the information that she has just given them. Thom was the first to speak.

"So, you're related to Jon?"

"Yup," Tina simply replied.

"Did you know it all along?" Alanna asked.

"Yup," she replied simply again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jon asked.

"I dunno. You never asked. Look! We're here!" Tina pulled into the parking lot and parked near the back of the lot. The front was already filled with cars.

Everyone undid their seat belts and got out of the car. Tina locked the car and started walking. The others followed,

"Stay by my side at all times okay? Target is pretty big and I don't need to lose three people from the past. That would be kind of hard to explain to the police," Tina instructed.

The three walked by Tina and saw the sign to Target. It looked just like a target! They still didn't understand why it was called Target so they asked. Tina exclaimed that she didn't know. They walked towards the doors and they saw that it was glass and not wood. Other then the door being glass, Tina didn't open the door. She just stood there. The doors opened by themselves.

"THE DOORS OPEN ON THEIR OWN!?!?" Thom asked in awe. Tina laughed and waved her hand indicating for them to follow. The first thing the the noticed when they got inside was how open spaced it was. Tina didn't noticed that they weren't following her untill she turned around. They all had their months open.

"First time being in a store?" she asked joking. The three closed their mouths and walked with Tina to the men's clothes.

"Okay, where to begin. Well first you guys can look around and pick out what you like. Then I'll decide if I am able to buy it." So Jon and Thom looked around the clothes while Alanna and Tina talked.

"So if you're related to Jon and I married Jon wouldn't that mean that we're related too?" Alanna asked.

"I guess so. I mean, that would explain why I had violet magic." Tina made sure to lower her voice when she said magic. Alanna nodded.

"So, can you tell me how you got you're shield? As I already told you, my Grandfather died before he could. All I know is what my dad told me. " Alanna smiled and began telling Tina how she became the first lady knight in over a hundred years. While Alanna was explaining, the two boys were busy picking out clothes.

"These look so much different from our time period, I mean, there's _writing _on the shirts!" Thom explained exclaiming a blue shirt that said, 'How do you keep an idiot busy? See back of shirt' then Thom would see back of the shirt and it read, 'How do you keep an idiot busy? See front of shirt' Thom then looked at the front of the shirt and read it again and followed the directions. He did this for about five minutes before he stopped and asked Jon that the shirt didn't make since. Jon read the shirt and read the back and started to laugh, explaining the question of 'How do you keep an idiot busy' Thom turned the color of his hair and took it off the rack.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked seeing Thom had taken the shirt.

"I pick this shirt! I like it." Jon just shook his head and kept on looking. He came upon a shirt that had three square boxes with pictures in each box with the words, 'good', 'better' and 'best' He looked at the pictures and made them out. The first box had what looked like a guy with one girl. That one had the word 'good' under it. The next box had a picture of a guy but this time with two girls with him. This was above the 'better' and the finale box had a guy holding something in his hands that was connected to something. He wasn't sure what it was so he asked Tina.

"And that was the first time Jon and I kissed," Alanna explained of her 17th birthday to Tina. She hadn't noticed that Jon had come over and was listening. She only noticed him when he stepped forward and held out a shirt to Tina.

"What does the third box mean?" he asked. Tina took the shirt and looked it over. She laughed when she got to the picture.

"It's a video game. Guys your age _love_ to play them."

"What's a video game?" Alanna and Jon asked in unison.

"Well, I assume you guys had games back in Tortall right? Well, the games here are a little different. You see, video games you play on this big screen called a T.V. To play the game you have a controller that is connected to the game system. I think I have one at home. I'll have to go look."

"Okay." Jon went back over to the shirts and continued to look. He wasn't quite sure he liked it, but if he found nothing else, he would get it.

----Meanwhile----

"Oh my gosh! I just thought of a shirt for him, though I'm not sure he would like it." Tina started to jump up and down remembering the shirt that she had made at work. "I work at this shirt place. We have all these shirts and people come in and tell us what to type on it! A while ago this one guy came in and wanted a shirt done. We told him it would take a few minutes but when we got done, we couldn't find him so the shirt is still in the store, in the back. It's perfect!"

"What does the shirt say?" Alanna was curious.

"You'll find out when we get to the mall."

"Okay." Alanna was wondering what kind of shirt would be just perfect for Jon. Something with girls, at least.

Tina's eyes widen...

"Oh-my-gosh! I now just the perfect shirt for you!! It's also at work. Though, I'll have to make a few adjustments..." Tina was in her own little world, talking to herself trying to think of other shirts that would be perfect for her three newly made friends.

----meanwhile----

"Thom, I can't find anything! Help me out, please!"

"Aww, does the Prince of Tortall need help picking out clothes?" Thom cooed.

"Shut up. You sound like your sister."

"Well, we _are_ twins." Jon just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I can't find the perfect shirt…Please help me!" Jon begged.

"Fine. What do you want it about? In other words, what describes you?" Thom asked.

"Girls!" Thom simply rolled his eyes.

"Should have know…" mumbled Thom. Jon just shrugged.

They continued to search...with no luck. Suddenly, something caught Thom's eye. He went over to it and discovered that it was a book. A large book but he'd seen bigger. Unlike his books back at home, this had a picture on the front. A green picture. He tried to make out what the picture was. It was what seemed to be a really old guy and a young guy (probably in his teens) hovering out what seemed to be a bowl standing on a pillar. The young guy was holding a stick-like thing in his left hand. He read the title and it read 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'. He flipped through the book and figured it must be a story telling book. There were others like this book next to it. They read, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone', 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban', 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', and 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.

Thom guessed that they were a series. He started to read what seemed to be the first book, (Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone). He decided that he liked the books and got one of each to show to Tina. When he got all the books in his arms, he began walking. He stopped when he didn't recognize anything.

"This isn't the men's clothes." That was obvious because there were no clothes in sight. Instead it was food. At least that what he it was. It was all in boxes and cans. Some one the food he didn't even recognize.

"I guess I walked more then I thought." Thom started to get scared. He didn't know where Tina or the others were in a big store in the future. And to make matters worse, his arms were getting tired from caring all the books. Thom decided that he would go search for them. He looked like a little kid lost looking for his mommy

----meanwhile----

"Stop looking you two." Tina, followed by Alanna, came to tell Jon and Thom to stop looking cause Tina new of shirt for Jon, "I know the perfect shirt for yo-Where's Thom?"

"He was here a minute ago. He was helping me find a shirt." Jon began looking around.

"You mean you _lost_ him?!?" Alanna eyes seemed to be glowing a dangerous violet.

"Alanna, _please_ not now. We're in public. Thom's 18. I'm sure he'll be able to find his way back." Jon tried to calm down his love.

"No he won't! Incase you didn't notice, Jonathan, but this is the future! We're from the past! From Tortall! This isn't Tortall!" Alanna hair now seemed to be glowing. If you past the group just now, you could tell that the short red headed girl was very angry.

"Alanna, don't worry. We'll find your brother. He couldn't have gotten far." It was Tina's turn to try to comfort the girl. This seemed to have an affect because the glow in her eyes and hair got less. But still glowed...a little.

"Fine. Knowing, Thom he probably found a book. You do have books here right?"

"Yes, of course! Though we don't have any spell books or anything like that. I think I have a few spell books that have been passed down, but I'm not sure where they are. The books are over here."

Tina led the other two to the isle that held hundreds of books. Thom was no where in sight.

"He isn't here. Where can he be??" Alanna started to get worried.

"He was here. Look." Tina pointed to a series of books, "Some one took one of each of the Harry Potter series. I bet it was Thom."

"The are lots of people here! It could have been anyone!"

"The Harry Potter series is famous. Millions of people all around the world read them. Almost everyone has the all the books. Who ever took these books, took everyone in the series, which means that they haven't heard of Harry Potter. Someone like Thom. Or, some one decided to finally read them. But I doubt it. Thom was the one who took them." Alanna still wasn't convinced but decided not to say anything.

"Judging by the weight of the books, he couldn't have gotten far. Let's go this way. Maybe he's over by the food."

Alanna and Jon followed Tina looking little ducklings following their mother duck. They got to the food isle but no Thom. Jon and Alanna took a second to examine all the different types of food they have never seen before. They were also in boxes and cans.

_I guess it's a better way to preserve the food._ Jon thought.

"Well, Tina. I don't see Thom anywhere. He's not here! That's it. THOM!!! THOM WHERE ARE YOU!!! ARG! THOM OF TREBOND WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Alanna yelled.

---meanwhile---

Thom had no luck finding his other friends.

"I'm lost…I'll never find them! No…I'll find them. Just keep on looking!" Thom urged himself to continue searching. He then heard some one yelling his name.

"THOM!!! THOM WHERE ARE YOU!!! ARG! THOM OF TREBOND WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

Alanna. He could recognize that voice anywhere! He decided to yell back.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!! ALANNA! I'M OVER BY THE-" Thom looked around his surroundings. He didn't know what they were. They kind of looked like big screens, "I'M OVER BY SOME REALLY BIG SRCEENS!!!" Hopefully, Tina would know what he was talking about.

---meanwhile----

"I'M RIGHT HERE! ALANNA! I'VE OVER BY THE--- I'M OVER BY SOME REALLY BIG SCREENS!"

Alanna heard her twin yell back. She gained some hope that they would find her brother.

"He's over by the TV's!!!" Tina said. "Follow me!" Tina ran all the way to the isle with these so called TV's. They were there in a matter of seconds.

They found Thom sitting on the floor with six books scattered around him. When he saw that his friends had arrived, he got up and smiled.

"I knew you'd come and find me!"

"Right. Well, I'm just glad we found you. Get off the floor and come on," Alanna ordered. Thom obeyed; he got off the floor and picked up the books.

"Hey, Tina. Do you think you can buy these books? I want to read them," Thom asked.

"I have the books and my house. You can borrow mine."

"But I want my own copy!!! What if I go back to Tortall and haven't finished them?!? Please?!" Thom made a puppy dog face.

"Arg, okay. You win. That look always wins."

Thom jumped up and down and hugged Tina. No one noticed but Tina blushed. She liked being hugged by Thom.

"Tina, you will regret it. He'll spend the rest of his life reading. Reading and nothing else," Alanna said. "He's just like our father. Spends all his time reading and doesn't care about anything else."

"That's not true and you know it!" Thom defended. "I care about you unlike father!"

"I know that. You knew what I meant. I meant that you'd spend all your time reading. Just like our father always did."

"Yeah, well that's not what it sounded like."

"Stop fighting you two. We're all that glad that we found Thom. Now, like I was going to say before, I know just the perfect shirt for Jon. It's at my work and I had thought of it. I work at the mall, so we have to drive there. Let's go. I can't wait to see the look on Jon's face when he sees the shirt!" Tina and Alanna both laughed but Jon was _very_ curious.

A/N: Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! If you do not understand this, go get one of the books and check the author's name. Does it say, 'Lady Potter of Tortall'? No. It says Tamora Piece!

Chapter 10

Tina purchased the items, giggling slightly at how amused Thom was with the beeping scanner. Alanna had simply muttered to herself about how it could be impossible to store so much accessible money is such a small curiosity, known as a credit card. The modern world native had Thom and Jon carry the bags because she claimed that the bags were too heavy.

"No they aren't," Jon denied when Tina handed over the bag with Thom's shirt in it. "If you think this is heavy, then don't try out to be a knight. You wouldn't be able to lift a sword much less fight with one!"

Thom was having a little harder time with the six Harry Potter books.

"How come all these books have to be heavy?" He complained. "Why can't you make Princey over here carry them? Why does he get to carry the shirt?"

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it!" Tina retorted. They all laughed except Thom.

"What does a bridge have to do with anything?" Thom mumbled not getting the joke.

Tina shook her head and answered, "Never mind. Just get into the car. Give me the bags and I'll put them in trunk, so they won't fly away." Thom and Jon both handed her their bags to put in the trunk and get in. Jon opened the door and held it out for Alanna.

"Thank you," She said before getting it.

"Why doesn't any one hold the door open for me?" Thom asked.

"You're not a girl, stupid," Jon commented before sliding in next to Alanna. Tina sighed and opened the door for Thom.

"There, now stop complaining! You're getting me a headache!" When Thom got in, she slammed the door shut and walked over to her side of the car, got in and started the car.

"Does every one have their seat belts on?" She asked while getting hers on. She heard three affirmative responses and started to drive.

It had only been driving for three minutes before Thom asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

A minute later.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

Thirty seconds later.

"Now?"

"NO! Now shut up! We won't be there for another ten minutes!"

Two minutes later.

"Has it been ten minutes yet?"

Tina was getting impatient, so she stopped the car to a dead stop. She turned around slowing facing Jonathan and Alanna and politely asked, "Alanna, can you please make your brother shut up?"

"Certainly!" Violet fire popped up out of Alanna's hand and she threw some of it to Thom's mouth. Thom tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Thank you!"

"Any time!"

Tina turned back around and started the car again. The four made there way to the mall again, only this time, within silence.

"Are we-" Jon started.

"Don't you dare start that with me!" Tina yelled not bothering to turn around, though Jon could since her eyes were on fire.

Jon chuckled to himself. _Well, at least we know she's related to Alanna, 'cause she sure does have her temper. _

"What are you laughing at?" Tina asked. Even though these were cool people, they were really getting on her nerves. Well, at least the boys were.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Keep on driving." Tina didn't like that answer, everyone could tell, but she said nothing and keep on driving. Though, Alanna noticed, she was driving way to fast. She was zooming passed all the other cars on the road!

"Umm…Tina? Do you think you want to kind of…slow down?"

"What? Huh?….Oh! Crap!" All most suddenly, she slammed on the breaks and if it weren't for the seat belts, they would have taken a flying lesson. She stopped in the middle of the highway.

"I know I've never driven before Tina, but don't you think that was kind of a little too fast?" Alanna asked.

It took a second for Tina to clam down before she replied.

"Sorry." She started the car back up and started to drive again. "I got a little upset back there. Good thing it's three o'clock and there aren't that many cars on the road." Tina then turned to face Jon.

"Don't you ever do that again!" If Jon didn't know any better, you could swear she looked a lot like Alanna. Well, if you took away the long black hair and sapphire eyes and replaced them with short red hair and violet eye, she could defiantly be Alanna and Thom's triplet.

Jon just smiled as an answer. Tina then turned to look at Alanna.

"I wish Thom wasn't so attractive. Otherwise, I would love to date Jon!" When Tina saw the look in Alanna's eyes, she quickly responded, "But I can't because he's yours, Alanna, and the fact he's my great-great-great-great-great or so grandfather and I can't date my grandfather. Just the thought of it, creeps me out, so do you think you can stop staring at me like that? It's also creeping me out.l" The look in Alanna's eyes disappeared quickly as it had appeared.

"Thank you. Now we're almost there, about another five more minutes."

The remaining five minutes was quiet. During it, Alanna swore she saw Jon glance at her every other second.

_Mithros, I just love his smile!_ She thought during one of his glances.

When the five minutes was up, Tina announced they were here.

"Thom, you've been very quiet. Why aren't you talking?" Tina asked.

"Because you made Alanna shut him up. Remember? He was getting annoying," Jon answered.

"Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that. Alanna, please remove the magic."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes please."

"Fine." Violet fire come from Thom's mouth and floated over to Alanna were it absorbed into her hands.

"I can talk!"

"Yes you can, now shut up," Tina said. She then put on a serious face. "Listen to me and listen carefully. This is a really big building. Bigger then the one we last went too. You _must_ stay with me at all times! Understand? If you start to wander away at least once, I'll have us hold hands."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now everyone get out of the car and follow me." They all undid their seat belts and got out. Tina started to walk and the others followed. Jon caught up to Thom and placed a hand his shoulder.

"Hey, Thom. I was just wondering if you could...um...walk away and get lost?" Jon whispered.

"Why?"

"So Tina will make everyone hold hands. I really want to hold Alanna's hold."

"But then Tina will start yelling at me again."

"I'll make you best man at my wedding if you do."

"What wedding? You're getting married? Does Alanna know you're having an affair with her?" Jon put a hand up to face and slid it down carefully.

"And you're supposed to be a powerful sorcerer? No, I'm not having an affair with Alanna. What I meant was, mine and Alanna's wedding!"

"You and Alanna are having a wedding? Oh, wonderful! We'll be in-laws!"

"We're not getting married yet! First I have to ask her! Now can you please just get lost for a few seconds so, Tina will make everyone hold hands! Please!" Jon was starting to get inpatient with Alanna's twin. Thom thought about this for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, okay. I'll do it. Don't worry about having me as a best man. I really don't want too." Before Jon could ask why, Thom was already running to catch up with Tina. Jon, being the only one behind, ran up as well to catch up with everyone.

Just by seeing the outside, they could already tell that is was bigger then Target. It was much taller and longer. When they got to close to the doors, Thom raced to them and starting to pull them open. It didn't work. Tina noticed that he was pulling and not pushing.

"Thom, you're supposed to push them. Not pull. See the sign?" Tina pointed to the sign on the door that read, 'Push'. Thom turned bright red and pushed. The doors swung open and warm air greeted them was they walked through.

Tina saying that the mall was bigger then Target was an understatement. The mall was like ten times bigger then Target. They couldn't help but drop their jaws.

"Yes, yes. I know it's huge but you must follow me. We were able to find Thom, but if we lost anyone here, it could take a few hours to find you. Now, the place where I work is just over here."

They past many different shops. Some were small, others not so small.

"Do you want to take the elevators or the escalators?" Tina asked.

"What's the difference?" Alanna asked.

"Elevators are big boxes type things that move up and down and escalators are moving stairs that go up and down," Tina explained.

"Moving stairs? I vote for moving stairs!" Thom chanted while jumping up and down.

"Thom, stop that. You looked stupid," Alanna retorted. Thom stopped but gave his sister a glare.

"Okay. I guess we're taking the escalators. This way."

They walked a little bit more and stopped at what appeared to be the 'moving stairs'. Tina stepped on and the step moved down. Alanna and Jon followed. Thom did too, but it took him a bit longer to get used to the feeling of the step moving. An idea stepped into Thom's head. He turned around and made his way up the stairs. The steps just kept on coming so he never got far. He started to laugh and called out to the others.

"Hey Tina! Look! No matter how long I do it, I'll never be able to reach the top!"

"Yes, Thom. I know. Now stop that," Tina said in a motherly way. Thom pouted a little but stopped.

When they all finally got to the bottom, Tina directed them to the store which was only a few feet away.

"This is it! Shirts 'n Writing." They walked in and the first thing they saw was the many shirts on the wall. Tina led them to the back of the shop and told them to wait while she got out the two shirts.

Alanna, Jon and Thom look this time to look at the shirts. They came in many different colors. Red, blue, purple, green, black and many others. Most of the shirts were plain but some already had writing on them. They even noticed that some of the shirts where really thick and had long pocket in the front. They were still looking around when Tina came back with two shirts in hand. She held out the first one. It was a red shirt with the word, Champion, written in gold.

"I thought Alanna might like this one, but I'll need to fix it a bit. I'll do that later." She held out the other shirt.

"This one is for dear Jonathan." This was a white shirt with black writing. They read what it said and started to laugh. Jon wasn't though.

"That's a good one for him!" Thom exclaimed. Alanna nodded but Jon didn't look too happy. Alanna saw the look on his face and said sweetly, "Well, some times you can be a bit of a pain. But not all the time! Just sometimes." Jon seemed to be thinking and finally just nodded.

"I guess I can be sometimes. I'll wear it." Jon reread the shirt and started to laugh. "Yeah, I like it!"

"Good! Cause I was going to buy it either way." She folded up the shirts and walked over the counter.

"Good afternoon, Fred." Tina greeted the man behind the counter.

"Hi Tina. I thought today was your day off?"

"It is, but my friends here," she pointed to the people behind here, "need some shirts, so I can here to get some." She held out the shirts and Fred took them. He ran them over the barcode and said,

"You're total is twelve dollars and ninety nine cents." Tina once again pulled out her credit card and handed it over to Fred. He placed the shirts in a plastic bag and handed it to Tina.

"Here you go. Thanks for coming!" Tina laughed and handed the bag to Thom.

"There. You can carry the shirts now." Jon and Alanna laughed while Thom didn't look too pleased.

They made there way out of the store. Jon was thinking of the shirt. He couldn't get the words out of his mind. The words, 'Royal Pain in the Butt' kept on appearing in his mind. He'll have to ask Tina to add, 'sometimes' on the back.

AN: I feel so happy!! I didn't take me like two months to update!! Yay!! My friend came up with the idea for Jon's shirt and I liked it so I used it!! Thanks Obsessed-Reader!! Please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got a laptop for Christmas and I've been typing on that! It's a nice one too. Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

They exited the store and made their way back to the car after dragging Thom away from the food courts.

When they got to the car, Thom handed the bag to Tina so she could place it in the trunk, and they got into the car. Before Tina started to car, she turned to Thom and said firmly, "We're going back to the house now and you're not going to speak a word, right?" Thom said nothing but nodded. "Good. Now, everyone buckle their seats."

As they did so, Jon asked, "Why do you keep on reminding us to buckle our seat belts?" Tina started to chuckle.

"It's a funny story actually. Well, firstly because it's the law and secondly I've learned from experience that it's always good to remind everyone to buckle their seat belts. Back in high school, me and--" Seeing their confused faces, Tina mentally smacked herself. "Do you know what a school is? Classes like math, history, science and English?" They all nodded and Tina continued, "Well high school is where you learn that stuff but it's a litter more complicated. Anyway, my friends and I would often go on road trip during the weekends when we didn't have classes. We wouldn't go out of Ohio, but we'd take long trips down the highway. On one of those rides, one of my friends, Carol, had forgotten to buckle her seat belt. Now, it was in the daylight and she was driving. There was a cop seated in a U-turn and when we passed it, the cop pulled." She stopped again. "A cop is kind of like a guard." When they nodded showing that they understood, she continued. "Anyway, they pulled us over. They gave Carol a ticket for not having her seat belt on. I'm not sure how he was able to see she didn't have hers on. When I asked the cop, he replied saying that he can see things that no one else can. This happened a lot, and we always got the same crazy cop. She always forgot to buckle her seat belt. Finally, when the cop pulled us over, they put her in jail 'cause she had to many tickets for not having her seat belt. So, they took her. We all started laughing and we followed the cop to the prison and were able to get her out. Ever since then, I would always remind her to buckle her seat belt. Though, by that time we had graduated from school. Does that answer your question Jon?"

"Yup, it does."

"Good, now everyone buckle your seats belts." There was a cluster of clicks before Tina started the car, though she swore she saw Thom smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Tina asked.

"Oh, nothing," Tina still wasn't so sure, but put it in the back of her mind. She started the car and drove. It was a quite ride home; that is until they got to the freeway and got pulled over by a cop.

Tina pulled over to the side of the road and rolled down her window as the cop walked over to them. As soon as Tina was able to make out the face she gasped. It was the same cop Carol would get pulled over by!

"Good after--" The cop stopped when he saw who was driving. "Aren't you that girl's friend who I always pulled over a long time ago"

"You make me sound old. It was only about what,you years ago…dang! I am old!" Movement of silence. Tina continued, "Before we continue on how old I am, what seems to be the problem?"

"Do you know the laws about having your seat belt on while driving?"

"Of course! Look! I have my seat belt on!" Tina protested showing him her seat belt.

"I'm not talking to you. You there!" He pointed to Thom, "Why don't you have your seat belt on?" All eyes went on Thom. Thom didn't say anything in response.

"Answer me!"

"Excuse me, sir. But he's new to the country and doesn't know the laws. Please just give me the ticket and I'll pay for it," Tina begged. The cop's eye went to Tina. By the looks of it, the cop doesn't seem to take a liking to Tina.

"Why didn't you remind him? After what your friend went through, I'd assume you would have told him to buckle his seat belts."

"I did! He must of not of heard me."

The cop changed the subject and asked, "So, if you're not from here, where are you from?"

"Greece," Tina responded a little too quickly for the officer. "He's from Greece. He came here because he's visiting me. He's my mom's sister's son's son twice removed." Alanna and Jon looked at Tina oddly while Thom was trying to figure out what that would make him.

"Right. Who are they?" He pointed to Alanna and Thom.

"Oh, well the girl and the boy are boyfriend and girlfriend and the boy in the front seat is the girl's twin." The reaction by Alanna and Jon was priceless. Jon seemed amused while Alanna looked like she was ready to commit homicide. The policeman seemed to notice this and asked, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course! I would never lie to a large, muscular cop like you." The cop seemed to blush but quickly hid it by pulling on a straight face.

"Very well then, I will only give you a warning. Next time I'll give you and him the ticket. Now, I must be going." With that, he turned around and walked away and got into his car. When the cop turned on his car and left Tina started to shout at Thom.

"Why in Mithros name didn't you have your seat belt on?!?" The look on Thom face was so cute –the picture of innocence.

"I just wanted to see what it'd be like to get pulled over by a cop."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"You told me not to speak." Jon and Alanna couldn't help but snicker. "When the cop asks you a question, answer him!"

"Ok ma'am."

"Good. Now get you flipping seat belt on!" Thom didn't need to be told twice. He immediately snapped it in place. Tina, red in the face from shouting, rolled up her window and started the car.

"If there are anymore interruptions on our ride home, we won't be going to Cedar Point. Got it?" Everyone nodded and Tina pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

They had just pulled up in the driveway when Thom blurted out, "Second cousin twice removed!" The others just started at him blankly. "Tina's mom's sister's son's son twice removed! That would make me her second cousin twice removed!

A/N: Please review! I like reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Yeah, yeah. I know. You're all mad at me for not updating. I'm sorry. I sent it to my friend to edit but I never got a reply back from her with the edited version. She's at my house now and apparently she did sent them to me but I never got them. What ever. So, in forgivness, I've posted two chapters thus being the end of this crappy story.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own this?

A few days later, all the preparations had been made and Tina, the twins and the prince were on their way to famous amusement park.

"So, exactly how long will it take us to get to this "amusement park"?" Thom asked as Tina pulled out of the driveway.

"Three hours. Though, if we're lucky, two and a half. It will take longer if we get pulled over by a cop so you guys better have your seatbelts on!"

Thom grinned sheepishly as he clicked the seatbelt in place.

"Can we have the-" Thom began.

"No!" Tina interrupted.

"How can you answer if I didn't even finish my sentence?"

"Because I knew what you were going to ask."

Thom raised an eyebrow. "What was I going to ask then?"

"If the top could be down." Thom's jaw dropped in shock.

"H-how could you possibly have known that?"

"Thom, even though I've known you for a little while, I can already see how you think."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can."

"There is no way you can possibly know how I think!" Tina sighed.

"Give it a rest, oh powerful sorcerer."

Meanwhile, in the back seat of the car...

"You know, if Thom wasn't from the past and her who knows how many times great uncle, they'd make a really cute couple." Alanna whispered to Jon. Jon laughed.

Alanna looked at the window and began looking at the landscape.

"It's so flat." Alanna remarked about the landscape. "There's nothing really special about it."

"Well, we do have a few hills. But mostly, yeah it is flat. If you want real scenery, Utah is the place to go. All those beautiful mountains. It's absolutely lovely! Though, I've never been there before. My parents have and they took pictures. I've only seen the pictures they took."

"I'm hungry."

"We only just got on the rode! Thom, how could you possibly be hungry?! We had breakfast twenty minutes ago!"

Jon leaned over to Alanna. "You're right. They would make quite a couple."

The whole ride there all Tina and Thom did was bicker. It seemed like years had past before they finally arrived.

"Are we-?"

"YES!" Tina shouted at Thom as pulled into the parking lot.

"Really?"

"Thom, you better run as soon as this car spots."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to hunt you down." Thom swore he saw smoke come out of her ears. He gulped.

"Okay."

It took about ten minutes before Tina could find an available spot. As soon as the engine was off, Thom opened his door and sprinted off. Everyone in the car laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast before in my life!" Alanna managed to get out between laughs.

"I don't think he's ever run that fast before!" Jon said, tears streaming done his face as he saw Thom running.

"C'mon, lets go before the lines get too long." Everyone got out of the car and walked the five minutes it took to get tot he entrance. Thom was sitting, head on his knees, back to the wall, panting.

"Why aren't you running, Thom?" Jon said.

He looked up. He pointed to the entrance. "They won't let me though unless I pay!" Tina laughed.

"Get up. I'm paying." Thom got up and Tina lead them to the back of a line.

"Why can't we just go to the front?" Jon asked.

"We have to wait our turn."

"That's stupid," Thom muttered. They waited in line. People began lining up behind them and people in front of them progressed slowly to the entrance.

"This has got to be the longest line I've ever seen," Thom said.

"Wait till you see the lines of the rides. We've only been standing here for about four minutes. We have to wait _hours_ in line to get on the rides." All three Tortallians mouths dropped.

"Yup. We might be here all day, but the total number of rides we get to experience are very few."

"How do you know this? I thought you haven't been here before," Alanna questioned.

"I haven't, but many of my friends have. They told me all about the long waits, the smell of people sweating, the screams of the people already on the ride, and the hot sun burning on your back. But it's all worth it once you get on the ride."

Once they got to the front, Tina pulled out her credit card and paid for everyone. They walked though gate and the Tortallians eyes got huge.

"This place is huge! There are so many people! What's that?" Thom pointed to a sign that read _Demon Drop._

"That is the Demon Drop as the sign says. It's one of the rides. By the looks of it, the ride slowly raises you up and then it drops you. Looks fun. Wanna try it out? Oh, and it's a short wait! Let's go!" She grabbed Thom's hand and ran to the ride. Jon and Alanna followed threw the many turns of the walkway, finally stopping at the end of the line behind Tina and Thom.

The wait was only a few minutes and when it was their turn, they all got in one cage as it seated four people. "You have to buckle your selves in because if you don't, the results will be injuries." Tina explained to them.

Everyone was buckled in and they waited for their turn. When the cage started moving, Thom screamed.

"Coude Stulte! Be quiet! It's our turn!" Tina exclaimed.

"Cloude Stulte?" Alanna repeated.

"It's Latin for 'shut up idiot.' I took a bit of Latin in school."

"Latin?" Jon asked.

"Oh, right. The Romans came after your time."

The ride was at the top by now. The ride pushed the cage forward and before anyone could blink, the cage fell. Everyone screamed as it fell the ten stories. When the cage reached the end, the cage was in a position so that everyone was lying on their backs.

"That has got to be the coolest thing ever!" Thom shouted as they exited the cages. As soon as the got to the main plaza, Jon said, "Look. Alanna lost the coloring in her face!" Everyone turned around to look at her. Sure enough, Alanna looked so pale, she'd resembled a ghost.

"Scariest thing I've ever done," Alanna whispered. Thom laughed.

"You? Scared of the ride? Ha! And you're training to become a Knight."

Tina smacked Thom. "Be nice. I'm sure that going on a ride and training to be a knight are to very different experiences." But Thom wasn't listening. He started running towards the stand.

"He found the food. C'mon. Lets go." Tina sighed. They all walked towards the stand, Thom was currently at.

"If you eat food now then go on another ride, the results could be a bit messy," Tina cautioned.

"So? I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Tina shook her head and paid for the food. Thom ordered two baskets of chicken strips and a basket of fries covered in cheese. He devoured the food in minutes.

"I guess he was hungry," Jon whispered to Tina and Alanna. They all laughed.

"I'm done! Let's go on another ride!" Tina led the way to the Raptor.

"We can try this one but the wait is an hour." She pointed to the sign that had the waiting time on it. "Wanna go?"

The men nodded their heads in agreement. Alanna just stood there staring at the ride.

"Maybe I should wait with Alanna," Jon suggested. Alanna shook her head.

"No, Jon. It's okay. I'll ride it." Her words didn't match the look of her face. Jon hesitantly nodded his head. They walked threw the twisted turns of the path and waited an hour for their turn.

"This is taking forever!" Thom said after thirty minutes of waiting.

"I know. But the ride is worth the wait."

"It better be," Thom mumbled. Tina smacked his over the head.

"Ow. That hurt," he complained, rubbing his head.

"Then stop complaining. I see children here that are behaving better then you!"

The line was moving slowly but after another long thirty minutes it was finally their turn to ride. Once again, the seats were in fours so they were able to sit on the same row.

When they all were seated and buckled in, the ride began. Alanna had her eyes closed and was grasping Jon's hand. Tina and Thom had their hands above them, screaming. The ride had sharp turns, loops, and twist. When the ride was over, Alanna opened her eyes.

"Is it over?" she whispered.

"Yes. Why did you go on it if you hate rides?" Jon asked as he helped Alanna out.

"Even though they are quite scary, the rides are fun. There's nothing like this back in Corus," she explained.

"Thom, you don't look so good." Jon and Alanna looked over towards Thom. His face was a green color.

"Is he okay?" Alanna asked. Before Tina could answer, Thom started running towards a nearby trash can and emptied out his stomach.

"Gross. But hey, I did warn him. I feel no sympathy for him." Tina kept on walking as Thom continued to throw up. Jon and Alanna laughed.

And so, that was how the day went. Alanna continued going on the rides even though she hated them. Thom didn't eat anything else for the rest of the day, Tina kept smacking him as he asked how long he'd have to wait till the next ride. Thom even asked one of the guys operating one of the rides, how the rides worked so he could build a roller coaster back in Tortall. Tina had to drag him away before he gave away to much information. Before they knew it, it was nine forty five and the park was closing.

"Can we come back again? This place is awesome!" Thom shouted as they walked back through the parking lot. Tina laughed.

"I don't know. This place was expensive. Besides, aren't you concerned about getting back home?"

"Home? Oh, right! Tortall!"

"You forgot about Tortall?" Jon and Alanna asked and the same time.

"No. I was merely caught up in the moment."

"What moment?"

"The rides! They were so cool! I'm going to have to try to build one once we get back."

"Thom, you are so stupid. I don't even think you have the materials and enough knowledge to construct one."

"Ah, but have you forgotten? I am a sorcerer! And a powerful on at that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit bragging and get into the car." They assembled them selves together in the car. Tina was just out of the view of the park when Thom asked,

"How long till we get back to your place?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: YES!! The end of the stupid story!!

A week after Cedar Point.

Jon, Alanna and Tina were sitting on the crouch, eye glued to the television screen when Thom burst in.

"I did it!" Thom explains, jumping up and down. "I did it!"

Confused by Thom sudden burst out, Alanna asks, "Did what?"

"I beat the game! The one Tina showed me on the computy!"

"Computer," Tina corrected lazily.

"Yeah, that! Okay, so the monster was almost dead, I didn't have any food left and my sword was getting weak. I needed a new plan. Then suddenly-"

"Thom, we really don't care," Jon interrupted.

"But don't you want to know how I defeat the evil Lord of Castle?"

"Not really," Jon replied shaking his head.

"You know what I just realized?" Alanna asked, joining the conversation. "We don't have a way to get back."

"Get back where?" The sorcerer asked.

"Tortall. Home. Remember? Or have you been playing on the computer to long and think we _are _home?"

"No, I know this isn't our home. And just for your information, I already know how to get back."

Alanna, completely taken back from his answered, replied, "You do?"

Thom started to shake his head while 'tsking'. "Have you forgotten that I am a powerful sorcerer?"

"Well, you haven't been acting like one for the past few weeks," Jon commented.

Thom turned to face Jon.

"Well, for your information, your _majesty_, we're not in Tortall. People don't expect me to be all powerful and such. Yeah, I like being a powerful sorcerer, but it gives me a headache when people expect you to know everything and ask you to do everything. Here, know one knows me and have never seen a sorcerer in their lives. I don't have to be all smart and act responsible. Anyway, I was bored and was searching through the history room when I came across ad dusty old book. I blew the dust away and saw that it was the same book Jon and I used to get here! Since I was mostly concerned on finding a way to find Alanna, I looked to see how to get to the future and completely forget to look up how to get back 

to the past so when I saw the book, I thanked all the gods and looked up how to get back! It's really simple though. All we need is a strong sorcerer to chant the spell and we're home!"

"Wait a minute. You're Thom of Tortall. The powerful sorcerer…well besides Numair, but _the_ Thom of Tortall." Tina jumped off the couch and walked up to Thom.

"Uh, Tina. Are you feeling alright? You already know who I am. Who's this Numair you're talking about?" Thom asked.

"Oh, shoot. You don't know him yet. You meet him later in your lives. Well, you don't Thom but Alanna and Jon become good friends with him."

"How do you know? Why don't I get to meet him?"

"Uh…because you just don't." _I can't tell him he died before he meets him. I don't think he'll want to hear that._ Tina thought. "I know him because remember, my uncle told me stories about him. Sorry, for the weird statement I made. I just didn't realize that this is the same guy who made Ro-opps. Never mind. Don't listen to me." Tina quickly covered up.

"What are you talking about?" Alanna questioned. "You're acting odd."

"I'm sorry. I'm just having my odd moments. I get them once in a while. So, Thom. You know how to get back home?"

"Yeah. I wrote the incantation on paper. Though, I must say, writing with pencils are much easier then writing with a quill. I've got the paper right here in my pocket." Thom slid his hand in his back jean pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"I'll miss you," Tina said as Alanna and Jon gathered around Thom.

"We'll miss you too," Alanna said, hugging Tina. "tf was nice getting to know you."

"Same with me," said Jon, hugging Tina as well.

"You better leave the room, so you don't end up in Tortall as well. Bye."

"Bye Thom," Tina hugged him farewell. Tina walked out of the room and waited by the door.

"Okay, Jon hold my left hand while Alanna hold my right." They did as they were told and Thom was soon reciting some mystercal words.

There was blinding white light and in a blink of an eye, there were gone.

--Tortall--

Out of nowhere, three figures appeared in the Prince of Tortall bed chamber floor. They seemed to be knocked out.

-The next day-

Alanna awoke up, realized she was in Jon's room and tried to get up only finding out that her brother was on her legs. She shook him awake

"Thom? What are you doing on my legs?"

"I don't know," he replied when he awoke. "Where am I?" He looked around the room.

"Jon's bed chambers. How did we get here?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the sorcerer!"

"Alright, fine. I don't remember being here as well. What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was dueling Roger when he ripped my shirt allowing my breast to be shown. The king saw and declared an explanation. Then I kind of blanked out. You?"

"That's what I remember too. Where's Jon?"

"Over there," Alanna said pointing to the figure next to her. Alanna shook him awake like she did with Thom.

"Jon, wake up."

"What?" His eyes were half closed. "What happened? My head hurts."

"So does mine. What's the last thing you remember, Jon?" Alanna questioned.

"Uh, the court just realized that you were a girl and that's it."

"We must have come to your room after the duel. This is confusing and I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Alanna got up, after pushing Thom off her legs. Thom and Jon did the same. The exited the room and went to find some food.

-A year or so later in Columbus, Ohio present time-

Tina was just passing the History when something caught her eye. She walked in the room and looked at the portrait of Alanna and Jonathan, though the woman in the picture wasn't Alanna. Her eyes were hazel and not violet and the hair color was jet-black and wasn't in the least bit red. Confused, Tina looked at the name plate and read:

His Royal Highness King Jonathan of Conté and his queen Thayet

A/N:Big twist in the end! Muwahaha! The reason why Tina kept on getting the weird feeling when she saw the portrait when she was younger was because it wasn't right. Something was wrong about it. I also tried to explain Thom's behavior. Hopefully it was good enough. Oh, and you might have caught it but when Alanna, Jon and Thom got back to Tortall, they didn't remember where they were. They don't remember Tina or anything so the story line follows the books now. Tina still remembers then since she didn't go anyway. Now, I better run before all the AJ fans start attacking me for making it AG. Now, please review to show how much you hated the ending??


End file.
